Beyond Broken
by Silrea
Summary: WARNING! Slavery torture violence rape. Yuki Cross thought her life was going so well , a perfect boyfriend and a wonderful home until her 16th birthday when her eyes were opened to the sad underbelly of her once perfect world. Yuki/Zero Yuki/Kaname.
1. Defiance

_Well i did it i finally started my first story let me know what you think and if you have any input on what you would like to see in this story let me know because I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet._

_XXX_

_Knock knock_

"Yuuki wake up today's the big day."

Yuuki Cross lay in bed on one of the most important days of her young life her 16th birthday.

"OK headmaster...I'm up" she said eyes opening to the harsh morning light coming in her bedroom window. She sluggishly kicked off her covers and looked around the familiar room her pink canopy bed draped around her, an off-white desk her adopted father had given her as a welcome gift and a full length mirror were its only decorations, save about 10 drawings pasted to the walls above her desk most of which were pictures she had drawn of her boyfriend, Kaname Kuran.

With a sigh she slipped out of bed and unto the cold hardwood floor she pulled a drawer out from under her bed and picked out a soft yellow dress and matching sandals to where for the occasion. She stepped over to the mirror her normally silky soft shoulder length chocolate tresses were matted onto one side of her head her lovely caramel eyes downcast with disappointment.

"No way I'm getting out of a shower this morning..."

She crossed the room to her door stealing herself and painting a fake smile on her face with a bit of effort she managed to look excited for her fathers sake. She swung the door open wide and looked up and down the hall. She had expected him to still be standing there but the hallway was clear she made her way down to the bathroom and mechanically showered. She got out brushed her hair put on the dress and shoes and examined herself again... _well not much better but oh well lets get this over with._ As she left to find her father she remembered so many reasons why she dreaded this day after today Kaname was leaving for a few weeks on business with the pure blood nobles, she was forced to go to the "surprise" party her father had arranged, the new school year was about to start, and on top of all that she was getting a "special" present from her father tonight one that all members of the cross family got on there 16th birthday and one that she detested with every fiber of her being she was to be taken to the slave warehouse to pick out her very own slave.

Her fathers slave Shindo a nice and quiet girl with two low braids in her light brown hair, her shining blue eyes hidden behind heavy glasses. Walked passed her at that very moment. She was well trained keeping her eyes downcast as she passed the lady of the house.

The party her father had thrown for her passed in a blur of handshaking and complements, seven and a half hours later she finally showed the last guest out and collapsed on the couch in a huff.

"Yuuki my darling," her father called from the kitchen "What would you like for dinner, anything you want?" thinking of her fathers cooking gave her a stomachache so she heaved off the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"Its alright headmaster I'm not that hungry I just want to turn in early tonight OK?" she said hoping to weasel out of there event tonight.

"Yuuki please call me father...if your not hungry that's fine just wait for me in the car I have to Finnish these dishes and then we'll be all set." his smile never fading

_well that plan was a bust _she thought as she headed out towards the car it was quite a walk to the main building of Cross Academy she steeped out into the evening breeze the sounds of the sun dorm being blown in on the breeze she waved hello to the doorman as she crossed the lake walked through the entrance hall of the main building through the courtyard our front and down the stairs leading up to the academy before finally reaching the parking lot she quickly located her fathers white Lincoln and made to open the passenger door when a warm hand closed over hers.

She turned to see the face of her wonderful boyfriend Kaname, his beautiful scarlet brown eyes smiling out of his aristocratic face, his shoulder length brown hair swaying in the wind. He slowly reached his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm about to leave Yuuki..." he said with sadness in his voice and eyes. "Please take care of yourself till I return." Yuuki wished she could go with him and avoid this hole situation she hated it when Kaname went away. A big black limo pulled into the parking lot and Kaname pulled away. He didn't say anything else just turned and got into the limo leaving her standing there waving like an idiot until her father came to usher her into the car.

They pulled up in front of a tall imposing building on the outskirts of town no different from the others surrounding it, except maybe the smell body odor and blood assaulted her nose as she stepped from the vehicle and into the brightly lit room at the front of the building. The front desk was set into the wall opposite them a woman sat behind a glass wall on the other side she looked up from her typing as they walked in and slid open the glass door.

"May I help you?" she said in a bored voice.

"Yes were here to pick out a slave for my daughter." Kaien Cross said completely over excited his blond ponytail bouncing and his glasses practically falling off his face.

"Do you know what your looking for or would you like to browse?" she said turning back to her computer.

"Um, male age sixteen to eighteen..." Yuuki said rather shyly.

"good fifteen to nineteen is block three males are the left exit out of the elevator would you like a handler to accompany you or are you tacking your father?"

"Um a handler please?"

XXX

Zero Kiryu sat in a coroner of a cell he shared with nine other boys his age .The ground was wet with the blood of the boy he had just beaten to a pulp for calling him _pretty boy_ which in truth he was very pretty his snow white hair and amethyst eyes struck fear into all who came near him. He licked the blood off his knuckles as the guards arrived to take him to the punishment chamber. The guards striped him and tied his hands with a chain that hung from the ceiling. First torture is always temperature they pointed a hose at him and he turned his back just in time for the torrent of icy water to hit him powerful enough that if he weren't tied up it would have knocked him to the ground then the water shut off and scalding buckets were pored from the ceiling. After a few cycles of this came the whips over his already torn back and solders.

XXX

Yuuki stepped into the elevator with a young man named Troy he held a small key chain that supposedly was a shock collar for the slaves in case they got out of hand he hit the three button on the elevator as the stupid music began to play after a minute or so the elevator slowed and to doors opened one to the left and one to the right they took the left exit and he began to walk the hall of the cell block.

"What kind of slave are you looking for?" he said as he came to the first block.

"Well what kinds are there?"

"In the first cell are the field slaves generally workers next is the bodyguard slaves for if you need hired protection and last are the sex slaves." Troy said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Horror must have shown in her face for the man averted his eyes when she looked at him.

Then she herd it, the crack of a whip and a small cry. Yuuki looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. The slaves in the cages all shrank down, looking away. The sound came again and it went into Yuuki's heart, breaking it into pieces. There was death in that sound, the Reaper touching the soul of the person who was being beaten, but she couldn't shy away from it. Something was calling out to her, pleading with her to help. She ran to the door and peaked through the little window and what she saw sickened her. A boy about her age being held from the ceiling as three men lashed him with whips.

"What is going on in there!?" she cried horrified.

"Oh, that's the punishment chamber but you wont want to go in there why don't we go look at the workers there probably the ones you'll want." he said turning away.

"No, him I want him." she said panicking eyes wide

"Oh no miss he is very troublesome I wouldn't feel right with it..." he said and for some reason he looked scared.

"I don't care I want him." she said over the crack of the whip.

"OK miss head back downstairs and ill have him raped up for you but don't say I didn't warn you."

XXX

Review!


	2. Impressions

Hey all did you know trying to type in bed without waking a sleeping baby is a bit difficult? Who knew...

Chapter 2

The door to the punishment chamber opened with a loud creek then closed with a bang. The guards walked over to the door they were talking about him but he was in to much pain to even attempt to figure out what they were saying, the only thing he could make out was the fact that he had a new master.

The guards unlocked his hands and he fell to his knees barley able to catch himself before he fell to the floor. The floor was wet and cold, Zero's arms dangled at his sides as the blood began rushing back into them from being strung up like that. Someone pulled back his head by his hair and strapped a collar around his neck, it was to tight for him to see but he knew that the thin leather strap had a mechanical lock that would shock him if he tried to take it off or cut the strap from his neck.

Zero stood and a long gray shirt was thrust into his hands he through it on as fast as he could to cover his nakedness. It hung on him like a drape hanging down to his knees, and the weight of the shirt was painful on his abused back.

Unlike the rest of the slaves that kept there head down in the face of the guards Zero walked with his head held high in the face of the upcoming danger.

_I wonder what my new master will be like...it doesn't matter it cant be any worse than the last one. _Zero thought sadly as he once again walked down the hallway the other slaves looking on some with jealousy some with sympathy but all with just a touch of fear.

XXX

Standing next to her father in the waiting room fighting with her dress praying that her father would not make her take him back when he sees what kind of slave she wanted to buy was Yuuki Cross. The elevator dinged and out stepped Troy and the most beautiful slave she had ever seen. Just the tips of his silvery white hair hung into his eyes, his eyes were closed he looked like he was still in pain from the torment he had bin receiving a few moments ago. But unlike most slaves his face was perfect not a blemish or a scar that she could see. His face was slender as if he hadn't seen a decent meal in weeks, yet so soft. His body looked about the same much to skinny but free of abuse like most others.

"Yuuki are you sure about this one wouldn't you like someone a bit...smaller?" her father asked tentatively.

It was then that he looked up at her his amethyst eyes pleading with her not to send him back in that room. Yuuki gasped when she first saw those eyes and felt she could drown in them.

"Y-yes father I'm sure."

Troy walked up and handed her a key chain it had a red bottom and a leather strip hanging off with the word Zero embedded into it.

"Why does this say zero?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, that's his name...Zero this button controls his collar if he disobeys hit the button and the collar will admit an electric shock. Go over to the desk and get your paperwork and pay of course and hes all yours." he looked at Yuuki rather mischievously.

"Yuuki darling wait for me in the car alright?" her father asked as he walked to the desk to pay for Zero.

The ride back to the academy was dull Zero sat in the back seat looking happy and content as if he was simply joyous to be sitting on such a soft seat with the wind blowing in his face making his hair dance around his head in a halo of snow.

She was dead tired when they arrived at the academy they made the walk to the headmasters house on the grounds and her father gave her the paperwork for her new slave before Yuuki and Zero headed up to her room.

"We don't have a room made up for you yet so you can sleep in here tonight father had Shindo make a pallet for you over there so get some sleep OK?" Yuuki said she seamed a bit frazzled at the idea of him being in her room.

"Yes, master." He said quietly and laid down on the pallet

XXX

His new master was very odd he had been in her care for at least an hour and she had not once hit him or said an unkind word to him she didn't demand that he sleep with her tonight and on top of all that the bed that had bin made out for him was soft and comfortable...what was this master playing at was she just to tired to rape him tonight or was she trying to lull him into a false sense of security...yes that must be it she wants to try and make him think she is kind so it will hurt him that much more when it happens. He stayed up as long as he could listening to her sleep to make sure she wouldn't change her mind before slipping into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in years.

XXX

I know a short chapter but there will be more in the next one pluse it seemed like a good place to stop to me.

Q: what would you like to see in the next chapter?

I'm not going to post anything else until I get at least 2 reviews.


	3. Learning to Trust

XXX

Chapter 3

Learning to Trust

Yuuki woke early even though it was a Saturday (1) she got up as quietly as she could so as to not wake Zero. Walked to her desk and wrote a note for him.

Zero,

Come down to the kitchen if you wake up before I'm back.

Yuuki

She leaned down on the floor to place the note next to his head so he would find it when he woke up, she still couldn't get over how beautiful her new slave was. Yuuki looked up onto the wall where her Kaname's face shown back at her smiling then onto her new slave, she couldn't decide who was the most beautiful Kaname had such soft eyes and such and aristocratic face, but Zero had such unusual features she had never seen a boy like him before...

Yuuki rose to her feet picked up the paperwork for Zero and her composition book full of lists off her desk and walked through the door not bothering to change clothes since there was no school today and therefore no need.

Yuuki walked down the velvet lined stairs and across the living room into the big double oak doors that led to the kitchen.

The kitchen was one of her favorite rooms in the house it was all shining appliances and soft wood furniture. The table that sat to the right of the door was a simple four person beech wood table and matching chairs, the big refrigerator and sink were shining metal ans the cabinets were light marble.

Yuuki walked to the fridge got out four eggs and a block of cheese then she thought of how skinny Zero was and got two more eggs. She whipped up two omelets sat them on the table and admired her handy work Zeros omelet was so much bigger than hers it was almost funny.

Yuuki sat down to eat just as Zero walked in still in his way to big gray shirt.

"Please sit and eat Zero." Yuuki said tentatively.

XXX

Zero stood in the doorway for a moment looking a bit confused before slowly making his way to the table sliding out the chair across from her he sat down hardly making any noise at all before he looked down at the food a mound of eggs and cheese it looked delicious but shurly it was a trick masters don't go out of there way to make there slaves breakfast...

"Its OK eat..." Yuuki said sadly.

Zero picked up the fork and began to devour the omelet in a matter of a minute he had finished his plate. Then Yuuki slid her plate over and placed it on top of his he looked up pleadingly, she flashed him a reassuring smile before opening a little book and beginning to write.

Zero ate this plate much slower savoring each bite.

XXX

Yuuki smiled as she saw him eating the food she had made for her at first she thought Zero didn't like omelets but apparently she was wrong she slid him her plate and smiled, she wasn't very hungry today anyway.

Yuuki opened her composition book to the next blank page and started one of her many lists.

Things I need to buy for Zero

At least 4 new outfits.

A pair of shoes.

Tolitaries.

A comforter and sheets.

Hmm, I guess that's all..."Zero, I'm going shopping for you today is there anything in particular you want?" Yuuki said looking up as he ate his last bit a satisfied look on his face.

"No master." He said softly.

Then Yuuki pulled out the paperwork and glossed over it. There were a few medical records from a time when he had been hospitalized, a report of the STD's he had (which thankfully, he didn't have any), and a few facts and formalities like his age and blood type. There was documentation of all the masters he had had and why they had gotten rid of him. The part that struck her was where it said,

Slave Type: Sex. He was a sex slave? That does explain why he is so beautiful... Then it struck her that was why Troy had bin smiling like that he thought she was buying him because she liked the sight of him naked and strung up like that.

"That sick son of a..." She said angrily.

Yuuki forcibly calmed down when she noticed that Zero had tensed up as if he was about to be struck. She inhaled deeply and exhaled "Whoosa..."

"So Zero... tell me a little about yourself." She said trying to take her mind off the pervert ant the warehouse.

"W-what would you like to know master?" he said his voice as dry as sand as if he wasn't used to talking which he probably wasn't

"Well where were you born?"

"I don't know?"

"How can you not know where you were born?"

"I...was taken from my parents from a very young age, myself and my brother...we managed to stay together until our last master decided she only wanted one slave she kept Ichiru..." Zero looked down at the floor as he said this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zero..." Yuuki wanted to change the subject so she stood and grabbed the dishes she walked over to the sink, rinsed off the two plates and placed them in the dish drainer.

"Wait here I'm going to see if my father has something that you can where until we get you some new cloths." Yuuki said as she left the room.

XXX

New cloths... why would this strange new master buy him clothes she wasn't planing on being kind to him? Maybe he is her first slave that would explain it she doesn't seem to know what to do with him... maybe she wont know how to hurt him very much when it finally comes then.

Yuuki returned with a set of black clothes in her arms.

"I've bin thickening of what to do with you Zero." she said happily.

Oh no here it comes shes going to tell him that she will take him at night and beet him during the day or perhaps throw him into some sort of dungeon, this place looks like it might have a dungeon or two.

"I don't really like the idea of owning a slave and don't really want anyone to know that your a slave since you don't have any visible scars we don't relay have to worry. What was the last grade you attended?" she asked while passing him the clothes.

Zero looked down ashamed he had never bin given the chance to attend school she cant be serious can she?

"Oh, well we'll make you a senior like me so its not weird when I leave. This is your school uniform if anyone asks you are my new adopted brother, oh and call me Yuuki."

Calling a master by her first name he had never herd of such a thing. Zero stared on shocked at what he was hearing, adopted brother? Maybe she was the incest type and is setting up some sort of game...?

"Yes...Y-yuuki." Zero said stunned that she did not strike him.

"Oh and Zero lets go upstairs and pick out a room for you there are three available we will go buy you whatever you need to get settled in later." Yuuki turned to leave the room as she said this Zero quickly followed.

The rooms were nice not very big but bright and all had big canopy beds in them they didn't have any blankets but Zero didn't care the thought of having his own room was so tantalizing, privacy was not easy to come by as a slave.

The two rooms across the hall from hers were nice but when he saw the last room (the room next door to Yuuki) it took his breath away the canopy was a dark blue velvet so dark it was almost black the walls were a light silver and thick heavy black curtains hung over a window that had a black velvet seat built in, the view was amazing he could see the lake he crossed to get here and next to it was a gigantic willow tree its branches barley able to reach the water.

"Can I have this room?" He asked, praying that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, iv always loved this room good choice." Yuuki said with a smile.

"The shower is downstairs and to the right just before the double doors that's my dads study so don't go in there. Take a shower and get changed then we'll go shopping OK?"

She was actually asking him? "Yes, thank you." Zero bowed as he walked out the door smiling happily at this new turn in his life.

XXX

Hello I finally decided where I'm going to go with this story but I cant decide which pure blood is going to turn Zero so why don't you tell me the one you want to oh and guess who Ichiru's master is? You find out next chapter.


	4. New Feelings

I keep meaning to post sooner but we lost internet for a while sorry.

Chapter 4

New Feelings

XXX

Shopping with Yuuki was tiresome carrying all those bags, Zero chose two outfits for days he didn't have school, a black comforter with purple sheets and pillows, and a pair of black shiny shoes to go with his school outfit along with about ten pairs of black socks.

After shopping Zero put all the bags in the headmasters Lincoln before going out to eat with Yuuki at a little sweet shop, the sign over the door read Kali's Candies. Through the window happy couples sitting across from each other in pink booths could be seen.

They stepped inside, and a little bell tinkled over the door. A nice hostess in a puffy pink uniform approached them with two menus.

"Hello and welcome to Kali's would you like a booth or table?" she said with a smile on her face. Zero could feel this woman's eyes on him and he kept his head down so as to not upset his master.

"Table please," Yuuki said with matching enthusiasm.

The waitress walked them through the shop to a little table near the back, as she seated them she smiled broadly.

"If there is _anything_ you need just let me know. My name is Kim and I will be back in just a moment to take your order."

Zero looked down at the table worried, maybe his master didn't want him but he knew that this woman would ask her if she could rent him for a while, and of course masters never say no to making a quick buck when slaves were involved.

XXX

Yuuki knew Kim, she had bin coming to this shop for quite a long time. Her father used to bring her when she was little, but Kim had never been so nice she was usually rude, and crude, and very unaccommodating.

All day Yuuki had been trying to get information out of Zero about his family, his previous owners, anything really and Zero had always found a way to skirt around the question. Yuuki thought back to how this morning he had answered her questions so easily, what had been different? The only thing she could think of was the fact that they had been sitting down to eat, so there weren't very many ways to change the subject on her at the time, so Yuuki thought she would give it a shot and took Zero to her favorite cafe in the city to start asking the questions she really needed to know.

"So, Zero?" She began.

"Lets play a game, if you answer a question for me...i will let you ask me any question you want and I will have to answer no matter what, OK?" Yuuki said with joy at her own genius,she was sure that Zero had some things he wished to ask her, after all it wasn't proper for slaves to just start questioning there masters.

"Alright..." Zero muttered nervously.

"OK, lets start with some easy ones. What is your brothers name?"

"Ichiru." Zero squirmed around in his chair as if he didn't know what to ask, or maybe the question was difficult to bring into words.

"Why...are you so nice to me?" Zero asked as if he were going to be punished for asking.

"I don't understand." why be nice to him? What kind of a question was that all she had been doing was to try and make Zero feel welcome, to get to know him a little bit.

"I have never had a master...treat me the way you do."

"You have never had a master treat you kindly?" Yuuki said with much confusion.

"How do your masters treat you normally?" She continued.

"Masters are cruel to slaves miss, they... hurt us, r-rape us, your usually lucky to get a master that even feeds you, and yet you are so kind. You call me by my name, you let me eat at your own table, you even gave me my own room, something that hasn't happened since I lived with my own family. If your trying to trick me please stop... I have never had a master break me before but if you were to take away your kindness now... I would surely shatter."

Yuuki just looked at him. Zero it seamed was on the verge of tears, his words were so full of emotion, such sadness she had never herd before. Yuuki vowed then to show this poor broken boy the other side of people, that kindness and compassion weren't something that would be denied to him simply because of his social status.

Yuuki reached her hand across the table to touch his arm, he flinched away before her hand even got near him, Yuuki paused in mid motion.

"Its OK, Zero." She said as she started for him again.

Zero's arm was well muscled, and very soft benighted her hand.

…

Later that night Yuuki was laying in her room, she had had her bath and helped Zero get settled in with his new things, she had also arranged for a dresser to be placed in his room since it had no closet.

Yuuki laid with her arms crossed under her head as she stared up into the ceiling. Her thoughts straying to Zero, what had he been through in his life? Whenever he talked of his former masters, his voice fills with such fear and sadness.

"I will find a way to make him feel welcome here." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Zero sat on the corner of his freshly made bed, and reveled in his privacy. A pleasure he had not enjoyed in many years.

Soon he would be starting school, a private academy at that. No one would look at him as if he were trash thanks to Yuuki not wanting anyone to know that he was her slave. Is this really how my life is going to be from now on? Living in this beautiful place, with a kind master, even the possibility of having friends?

_Sigh _"Yuuki..." such a beautiful name, it felt like honey on his tongue every time he said it. Yuuki was beautiful now that he thought of it her chocolate hair and lovely golden brown eyes made butterfly's dance in his stomach each time she looked at him.

Zero shook himself, what was he thinking Yuuki was his master? Theirs no way she will ever see him as more than just her slave, he couldn't even hope that she could be his friend.

XXX

The next morning Yuuki awoke just as the sun crept under the curtain of her window. Today she would do something nice for Zero, Yuuki through the covers off of herself and ran to her wardrobe, picking out a pale pink skirt, and a white shirt, she rushed through her morning process. After fifteen minuets she was showered, hair, and teeth brushed, ready to start the day.

Yuuki walked to the kitchen grabbed a basket off one of the high shelves and started some sandwiches. A picnic seamed to be a perfect way to show Zero that he is welcome here. She packed a carton of juice each about six sandwiches, a blanket and a vine of grapes put them all into the basket and placed it next to the front door.

Just then Zero walked downstairs in cotton pajama bottoms, his chest gleaming in the morning sun.

"Whats going on?" Zero asked sleepily, tacking in the sight of Yuuki.

"Go get dressed were having breakfast outside today." She said with great enthusiasm.

XXX

Her smile was contagious and Zero smiled for the first time in what seamed like forever. Zero walked upstairs threw on a clean black shirt and pants. He tried to push the leather collar down as low as it would go to hide it under the rim of his shirt to no avail, so he grabbed a light jacket to hide it with and headed downstairs.

Yuuki was sitting on the couch waiting for him. As Zero reached tho bottom step Yuuki stood from the couch and walked over to him, she took his hand in hers and started toward the door. She bent to pick up the picnic basket but Zero got to it first, and together they set out into the morning sunlight.

Yuuki walked a ways into the woods in the direction of the sun dorm until they reached a clearing by the lake, a willow tree dipped its leaves just into the water. It was like a dream to Zero, who had for the last ten years known nothing but sadness in his life to be standing on the bank of this beautiful lake, with the kindest person he had ever known.

Yuuki walked out and placed the blanket on the grass. Zero placed the basket of food on the worn blanket and sat down. Together they shared a wonderful meal, even as simple as it was, and for the first time in many years Zero was content just to be alive.

XXX

well there you go the chapter you all have bin waiting for for a month again sorry for the delay hopefully the next one wont take so long to get up.

This chapter was a bit cuter than I intended it to get for a while but I think you guys deserved a treat for waiting it out as long as you did.


	5. Dream Disaster

Chapter 5

The Dream Disaster

Hey, I'm thinking of writing a similar story to this one with the characters from Shugo Chara what do you think?

XXX

As she walked alone through the forest, Yuuki found herself wondering why she came here. Was she looking for something? Or maybe looking for someone? The trees here are so thick, and when did it get so dark?

In the distance Yuuki herd a scream, it sounded vaguely failure but she couldn't place it. She took off in the direction that she thought it was coming from, but she was running to fast and just as she jumped over a bush, Yuuki tripped and landed in a patch of brambles. They cut into her skin and caught her clothes so that she couldn't stand or move.

Yuuki managed after much struggling to lift herself so that she could look around, and what she saw startled her. Yuuki peered through the darkness and saw a figure standing hunched by a tree about twenty feet away from her, his back was turned but she would recognize that silhouette anywhere, it was her loving Kaname.

Then she herd a muffled cry, it was coming from Kaname. Yuuki tried to call out to him but she had no voice when she opened her mouth.

Kaname stood up from his hunched position, as she herd the sound of something very heavy hitting the ground. He turned to walk toward Yuuki, and she saw the blood dripping from his face. Behind him a figure lay on the ground covered in his own blood, a figure with silver hair.

Yuuki awoke in a cold sweat, she looked around her room nothing was amiss, but her pictures of Kaname were just a bit more sinister than before.

Why would I have a dream like that my Kaname would never hurt someone, and the boy on the ground it couldn't have been...?

She thought back to the silver haired boy covered in blood. He was the only person she had ever met with silver hair so it must be Zero. But why? Was he hurt or in danger?

A sinking feeling crept into her heart as she thought this so much so that she couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

So with a deep breath Yuuki crept out of bed and down the hall to her new slaves room. She stood in front of the door contemplating checking on him when she herd a muffled cry. She threw the door open in a panic Zero's room was dark, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the faint light in the hall.

Zero was sitting up in his bed staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"Y-yes master?" he asked nervously.

"I herd you scream are you OK?" Yuuki said by means of explanation. Standing now embarrassed by her rash decision.

"Oh," Zero looked so revealed it maid Yuuki wonder what he had been expecting her to say.

"I'm fine miss, thank you."

Yuuki wanted to make up for waking him plus he still looked a bit scared.

"Zero may I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course miss." Zero looked a bit startled as she walked over to his bed. She sat gracefully on the end, placing her arm around the bedpost.

"Um, what would you like to talk about miss?"

"Tell me about Ichiru. What is he like, how did the two of you become slaves?" she said, for she was very curious to know more about his long lost brother.

Zero looked down sadly, before speaking he sat up and crossed his legs beneath the black blanket of his bed, letting it fall from his now bear chest.

Yuuki faintly saw scars in the dim light all across his chest and arms, and wondered what caused them.

"Ichiru, is the kindest person I have ever met. He was always much to genital for the life we've seen so I took the brunt of most of his punishments whenever given the chance. Ichiru was always sick as a child, and when our parents were killed we were left to fend for ourselves. We found this kindly old woman to take us in, and for a while it was good. We stayed there for two years, working her small farm and playing with her grandchildren. Then she died as well, and her oldest daughter was supposed to take care of us, but instead she sold us to a traveling slaver. We were twelve then."

"You said your last master kept Ichiru but sold you back to the slave warehouse, why?"

"Please master I don't want to talk about this anymore...it hurts to much." Zero looked as if he was about to cry. And Yuuki couldn't bear the thought of hurting him any more than he already had bin.

"Its OK Zero you don't have to tell me yet."

Yuuki stood to leave the room and behind her she thought she herd him whisper thank you.

XXX

It was three days until the start of the fall semester, summer was finally over. The first few students were arriving to the school some faces Yuuki reconsigned some new, and Kaname was dew back that night.

Yuuki and Zero were sitting under the willow tree by the lake planing a welcome back party for Kaname.

Zero as always wore a long sleeve black shirt with the collar puled up as high as it would go, while Yuuki wore a short skirt and a gray tank top today because of the heat.

"Zero, why do you always dress like that, you must be burning up."

Zero pulled down the rim of his shirt to reveal the slave collar. "You said you didn't want anyone to know that I'm your slave so I've bin hiding it."

Yuuki had completely forgotten about the collar

"Why didn't you just take it off then?"

Zero looked at her with one raised brow as if the answer to the question were obvious. He lifted the lock showing it to her.

Yuuki scooted closer to examine the color closer the leather looked quite thin, and the lock seemed frail.

"Hmm, maybe I could cut it off."

Zero jumped back a bit. "If you tamper with it it shocks me, if you were to actually damage it it would kill me..."

"Oh, then do you have the key?" Yuuki asked.

"No miss you do, but would you really take this off of me?" he asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I, unless you want me to leave it on?"

"No! Um, I mean you can take it off if you want...its up to you master." Zero looked away as if Yuuki would deny him this.

She saw no reason to keep the collar on Zero he wasn't dangerous as far as she could see and she had no need nor desire to hurt him with it, the only problem was that Yuuki didn't have the key. Yuuki thought back to the slave where house they had given her a key chain hadn't they? The key must be on it.

"Alright we'll take it off tonight, but no one can see you here you could where less if you like."

Zero looked at her cautiously before slowly reaching down to his waste to pull the shirt over his head, revealing in the morning light a web of scars all along his chest and stomach.

"Zero, what in the world happened to you?" Yuuki was shocked she had seen him shirtless before but always from a distance or in very dim light she knew there were a few scars, but never imagined the extent. How could one person endure such pain?

"Life is hard for slaves miss... not all masters are as kind as you." Zero pulled his knees up to his chest and then hugged them close to hide the pain he had been going through for the last five years.

"I'm sorry Zero, its just your face is so... untouched I thought the rest of you would be the same." Yuuki looked away and sat silently for a while waiting for Zero to speak.

"It was mostly from one master." he started refusing to look at her but knowing she wanted to know.

"A man bought me as a present for his wife... she would take me to her bed, her husband couldn't satisfy her... he in turn would take out his frustrations on my body during the day, he would tie me up and flog me until I passed out from the pain."

"But why is your face so unblemished, even my fathers slave is scared?"

"His wife wouldn't let him touch my face it was the only reason she chose Ichiru and I, for our looks." Zero closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Yuuki could tell he was angry and didn't want to push the subject any more than she already had, so instead she turned back to her notebook to plan the party for Kaname's return.

XXX

Zero sat fuming for the next twenty minuets as Yuuki scribbled in her book eventually he moved closer to her in order to read over her shoulder. She had thought of the lights, what kind of music, what color the decorations should be, what she should ware, what he should ware. Zero thought for a bit and realized Yuuki had forgotten the food.

"What are you going to serve to eat, I'm sure they will be hungry after the long drive?" He noticed that Yuuki seamed nervous about the topic.

"Um, its OK they are supposed to eat before they come back so I'll just put out pictures of water on the tables. Good thinking Zero." Yuuki faked a smile.

Zero began to wonder what it was she was hiding maybe Kaname was anorexic or something and would get mad about the food...?

Yuuki quickly closed her notebook and stood up leaving a confused looking Zero sitting at her feet.

"Well I'll meet you back at the house, I'll have father take care of all the arrangements so you have the rest of the day off see you tonight." Yuuki turned and ran back toward the school.

What the hell was that all about, was she mad that he had been so close to her? Oh well...

Zero had not had a day to himself in a very long time and could not for the life of him think of anything he wanted to do with it. He remembered there was a stable around here somewhere so he went off to look at the horses.

XXX

That was close, what was she supposed to tell Zero if she told him that Kaname was a vampire he would think she was crazy, no one believes in real vampires except the hunters.

Yuuki went about her day getting the party ready with the help of the slaves, and she slowly started to feel sicker and sicker as the day went on, so that be the time it got dark she was faint, her face flushed , and wanting nothing more than to go to bed. But Kaname would be here within the hour with the other vampire nobles. She knew that he wouldn't want any humans there except for herself but she had invited Zero anyway, she was thinking about him being alone all day it was clear he could take care of himself but she worried about him contently when he wasn't there.

Yuuki wore a long black dress and a black jacket that had a color that covered her neck so as to not tempt the vampires, she had also picked out an outfit for Zero for the same reason.

Yuuki stood leaning against a rail outside the headmasters house praying that she would not pass out in front of everyone, when Zero walked outside. His black tux with high black collar, contrasted his pail skin and eyes perfectly. The undershirt was purple to show off his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Hello Yuuki." he crooned in a voice like honey. Then he seamed to notice the color of her face and the way she leaned against the rail to hold her up and became entirely to concerned.

"Are you alright? Maybe this wasn't the best idea... if you want to go lie down I will apologize to Kaname for you." Zero stepped forward and took her by the waist to hold her up, Yuuki thought it was so sweet of him to worry about her like their.

"No I'm OK Zero, honest it will only be for a few hours I can make it." with his arm around her waist Zero walked her to where they were holding the party, a small pavilion behind the night class dorm.

Everything was white and sparkling, the air smelled of roses and jasmine, and a soft violin played from somewhere nearby.

"Well done, it looks incredible." Zero whispered to her as he steered her toward a table.

Yuuki was so happy that it all came together as she planed, and was ecstatic to see Kaname again, she had missed him so very much in the weeks he had been away. Then Yuuki had a thought.

"Zero, would you dance with me?" she asked. Yuuki knew that if she didn't keep moving she was going to fall asleep but if she walked around on her own and she did fall there would be no one to hold her up she needed Zero to be near her.

"I would love to." Zero's face lit up in one of those rare genuine smiles, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. They began to waltz and it was soon decided that Zero was the better dancer so he led as they twirled around the dance floor. They danced like this for a few minuets, the light playing off there faces in a way that made Zero's heart sour. suddenly Yuuki became dizzy from the spinning. Her knees buckled and she fell, Zero caught her of course he held her close to his chest and gave her a moment to catch her breath. Just as she was about to pull away and insist that they sit down, the glasses on the tables began to shake, a few even broke.

Zero was torn from her arms in an instant, as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Kaname, standing two feet in front of her, his face livid, holding Zero by the throat three inches off the ground. Zero grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down in order for his feet to touch the ground, and get the air he so desperately needed. At the same time Kaname pulled him in, as he parted his lips the points of his glistening fangs sharp, and menacing. Aiming for Zero's bared neck..

XXX

ooh my first cliffhanger. Whats going to happen next audience?

updates are going to be a little hectic for a while I'm sorry if it comes slow but my roommate moved out and took the internet with him so i have to wait till i can save up for the deposit, I'm having to post this at my grandmas house.

by the way would you rather have a shorter chapter in less time or wait a few extra days for me to finish a long one?

and to guest who reviewed and didn't log in yes eventually it will get to the sex but hopefully i can delay it as long as i can Zero is so hurt that if they rushed into it it would be more like rape than sex. and thanks for the ideas i just might do that.


End file.
